Dora
Dora was one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined the game. She speaks fluent Spanish. However, since BFDI is an English-language show, what she says is subtitled. She apparently has tried to kill David plenty of times, but has failed miserably every time, usually due to the David Cloner. Dora was a contestant on BFDIA, but was eliminated in Episode 3. BFDI In The Reveal, Dora was auditioning to join the game. In Reveal Novum, Dora only recieved 9 votes to join the game, so she was sent to the LOL . BFDIA In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Dora is one of 22 to make it onto Season 2, with 439 votes, placing 10th. Due to Rule 1 on the BFDI Game Rules, Dora technically placed 8th, as Flower and Leafy, the two characters who ranked higher than Dora were not present, so they couldn't compete. Dora is originally on the Newbies team, but after everyone starts switching to the other team, she follows. When she is asked her favorite screen, she comes up with five of them: A fan shape, and the numbers 2, 3, 4 and 5. Trivia *Dora is tied with David for the least amount of episodes to survive, at only 2. **Coincidently, both are stick figures. *Dora is currently the only contestant to have hair. **Unless you considered that Match dyed her "hair" in Gardening Hero. Dora has only said 3 lines (2 in BFDI And 1 in BFDIA). *Dora likes eating islands and she says it's her only food. *Dora is not David's sister, she is his enemy (and vice versa). *Dora and David are the only contestants to have limbs that do not move. *Coincidentally, Dora is a human like David and both humans only lasted for two episodes before being eliminated. *Dora is currently the one contestant never to die. *Dora may be a parody of the eponymous character in Dora The Explorer. *She is the only contestant to speak Spanish. **If you slow down what Dora says it is actually real Spanish. *She is the only copyrighted character to join the game. *Thus far, Dora has been eliminated at the least amount of dislikes, at just 347. *Dora is the lowest ranking contestant on Team No-Name. **Dora is also the lowest ranking female contestant in BFDIA. *Dora is described by Dictionary humourously as "A weird squeaking grey blob of flesh who speaks "perfect spanish." *Dora has 5 favorite screens: a 5-stars propeller, and numbers 2, 3, 4 and 5. * Dora is the only character not speaking English. Gallery Dora 3.png Dora 4.png|Dora Speaking Dora'a ugly back.png|Dora (Back) Dora_3 icon.png|Dora's body Dora LOL.PNG|Dora When She Saw A Yellow Tomato In Episode 18 (I fixed the arms and legs a little) Dora 014.PNG Dora 013.PNG Dora 012.PNG|Fries tells Dora to get digging. Dora 011.PNG Dora 010.PNG Dora 009.PNG Dora 008.PNG Dora 007.PNG Dora 006.PNG Dora 005.PNG Dora 004.PNG Dora 003.PNG Dora 002.PNG Dora 001.PNG Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|Dora in BFDI's third anniversary. Dora 011.png Dora.png Dora_4.png|Dora speaks gibberish! Not spanish. (Deal with the gibberish!) Doratitle.png|Dora's joining audition dora mini.png Category:Females Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Stick Figures Category:Characters that joined BFDIA Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Recommended Characters that Failed to join. Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Badly Drawn Category:Non-Objects Category:Brown Category:Hairly Category:Spanish Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 2 Females